


Espectral

by YNAkuma



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Lewthur - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: No puede rechazar la caricia, no cuando luce igual que aquel a quien tanto quiso besar.





	Espectral

Muerde su labio inferior, lo hace con tanta fuerza que pronto la boca le sabe a sangre, el líquido ferroso chorrea desde su labio hacia el interior de su cavidad y mancha sus encías y dientes de rojo; intenta desesperadamente ahogar su voz, incluso ha puesto su mano sobre su boca.

No puede— no debe dejar que le escuche.

Está perdiendo la cordura y ya imagina cosas —Lew-Lew—ngh —se corta, no puede llamarle, no con esa voz rota e impregnada de lujuría, de deseo.

No recuerda cómo terminaron en esa situación, lo último que recuerda es la quimérica voz del fantasma llena de odio y rencor llamándole mientras le acorrala contra la pared, estrangulándolo con el propósito de matarle.

¿Cómo es que terminaron así?

—¡Haa—mh! —aprieta los labios y retiene otro gemido, la fría mano del espectro baja por la extensión de su miembro y presiona la base, donde se une con su escroto. Percibe la punta de sus falanges rozar la delicada piel y sufre un espasmo —, ¡Ngh!

 

—¿A quién llamabas? —pregunta con esa voz de ultratumba que no hace más que estremecerle —, ¿eh? —coloca su mano izquierda en su barbilla y le hace girar lo suficiente para que sus pupilas se encuentren —, vamos, di su nombre.

—... No... No... —niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

Su resistencia enfada al espectro y aprieta el agarre en su falo, provocándole una punzada de dolor.

—Dilo.

—¡Aah! —pero el dolor no hace más que aumentar su libido.

Su cuerpo tiembla, se siente más caliente y sofocado y la creciente erección comienza a dolerle. Casi puede escuchar al otro reír, burlarse de él, cubre su miembro con la mano y mueve su pulgar por el tronco hasta la coronilla para después subir hasta el glande, donde hace círculos cerca del orificio de la uretra. Jadea y cierra la mandíbula fuertemente, sus dientes chirrian y tiene el reflejo de sujetar la muñeca del fantasma como si quisiera que se detuviera, aunque no sea así.

—Llámalo —insiste, baja su mano izquierda por su barbilla y roza su cuello con una inesperada delicadeza que pronto se desvanece al ceñir su mano sobre su cuello —. ¿No lo llamas cuando lo haces tú solo? —le dificulta respirar por un momento y afloja el agarre cuando sus pupilas casi desaparecen detrás de sus párpados —, llámalo ahora.

—Haah... haah... —resuella, su vista está nublada y poco a poco recupera la visión, enfoca las pupilas violáceas del espectro y cree que su mente vuelve a jugar con él.

El gesto en el cráneo del fantasma vuelve a torcerse y oprime el agarre en su falo, le hace gemir y su espalda se dobla, echa el trasero hacia atrás y sus piernas flaquean en el momento en que la punta de uno de sus falanges rasca el orificio en su glande.

—¡Nno—!, mmf —y debe colocar sus palmas contra la pared para evitar caer.

El espectro se posiciona detrás de él, recarga su cráneo en su hombro, entremete una de sus piernas entre las suyas y aleja la mano de su cuello para meterla bajo su playera blanca. Roza su pezón izquierdo y lo toma entre sus dedos para estimularlo. Pellizca su tetilla mientras sube y baja por su excitación, lo hace pausado, tan lento que le parece una tortura.

Inclina la cabeza y observa, ve con detenimiento cómo la fría mano del espectro palpa su miembro, el prepucio baja y sube al mismo ritmo que lleva su mano y descubre el glande rosado y brillante que secreta líquido preseminal. Se detiene por un momento y mete la punta de su dedo índice entre la punta de su falo y la delgada piel y hace círculos que rodean el glande, sufre una sacudida y suspira cuando hala la capa de piel.

—¿No lo llamarás? —susurra cerca de su cuello y a pesar de que no percibe su aliento le estremece como si lo hubiera hecho.

Deja ir su erección y sube la mano por su abdomen para tomar el otro pezón, pellizca ambas tetillas y debe cerrar la boca para callar sus gemidos.

—P-por favor... deja que... —suplica, su propia voz suena ronca y casi no la reconoce.

—No.

—¿Eh? —está sofocado, tanto que no sabe si ha escuchado bien. Por el rabillo del ojo ve al fantasma a los ojos y por un instante sólo ve las oscuras cuencas de su cráneo.

Se pega a él y advierte su hueso malar contra el costado de su cara, le sujeta con fuerza con el brazo izquierdo y baja la mano derecha hacia su entrepierna —No dejaré que te corras hasta que le llames —insiste y aproxima su dedo índice hacia la punta de su rígido miembro, toca una vez el glande donde se encuentra la uretra y al alejar su falange un hilo blancuzco y espeso cuelga de éste.

—¡Ahh! —suelta, en su estimulado miembro la caricia es más intensa y la sensación recorre todo su cuerpo.

—¿Cuánto podrás resistir? —se mofa de él.

No puede.

Trata de buscar fricción con el más alto y mueve su cadera de atrás hacia adelante hasta que el otro se lo impide, sujeta su cadera fuertemente, sus falanges presionando su piel.

—Eso es trampa.

—¡Por favor! —ni siquiera se reconoce pero en ese momento es lo que menos le importa. Está desesperado, su vientre está caliente y no puede pensar con claridad.

Puede jurar que ha escuchado al otro resoplar, como una clara burla, mas tampoco le interesa. Su gélida mano se mueve por su abdomen y con los dedos tienta el camino de vello púbico que se extiende por su vientre. Mete sus dedos en el ralo pelo y juega con éste entre sus falanges, lo está fastidiando. Intenta mover su cadera otra vez pero el más alto aleja su mano para impedir cualquier contacto.

—¿Desesperado? —Sí.

Y consigue romperlo.

Separa sus labios e hilos de saliva cuelgan de éstos —Lewis... —susurra, se siente bien el nombre en su lengua, contra su paladar, en su rauca voz.

El espectro ríe y su cráneo se cubre en llamas magenta —Eres un buen chico, Arthur —dice y al desvanecerse el fuego, el espectro porta un rostro humano.

Un rostro que el joven rubio conoce perfectamente.

Es diferente, sus ojos son distintos, refulgentes, de un tono violáceo rodeado de una esclerótica tan negra como el abismo —¿Lewis? —no sabe si está alucinando y a estas alturas prefiere no saberlo —¡Mmh!

El fantasma con el rostro de su mejor amigo le observa con lascivia y sus manos descienden por su cuerpo, curioso baja la mirada y ve la imagen de la escena entre sus piernas.

Con la mano derecha rodea la base de su miembro y la izquierda baja hasta su bragadura, donde masajea su suelo pélvico de atrás hacia adelante. Cada vez que mueve su mano izquierda presiona su escroto contra su miembro; cierra sus dedos alrededor de su falo con ligereza y empieza a masturbarle, el prepucio cubre y destapa la punta, juntándose la esencia que comienza a derramarse en el pliegue de la fina piel. Magrea su escroto, toca sus testículos, sigue la forma de éstos y dibuja la línea difusa justo en el medio hacia la base de su falo.

—¡Aah!, ¡mmh!, ¡Lewis!

Sube por el rafe del tronco y con ambas manos toma el borde del prepucio. Da una sacudida y se encoge de hombros cuando jala con cuidado la capa de piel en direcciones contrarias, hace una fina línea con los bordes y después los junta; lo repite varias veces y la sustancia en su glande chorrea por sus dedos, coloca ambos dedos índices dentro de la delgada piel y perfila la coronilla de la rosada punta. Su cuerpo tiembla y sus piernas pierden fuerza de un momento a otro, está sobrestimulando su falo y le está volviendo loco.

Se sujeta del espectro y agarra ambos de sus antebrazos, gira su cabeza a un lado y suplicante le pide que siga. El otro le observa por entre los mechones del fleco de su tupé e inesperadamente le besa. El tacto es frío y es difícil decir cómo se sienten sus labios, pero no puede rechazar la caricia, no cuando luce igual que aquel a quien tanto quiso besar.

Vuelve a tomar su excitación y sube y baja su mano por la extensión de la misma, empieza lento y poco a poco aumenta la presteza con que le masturba. Jadea en el beso y más de una vez rompe el contacto pero su compañero no le permite alejarse demasiado.

—Lewis... voy a... —susurra entre besos, sin darse cuenta ha empezado a mover su cadera al mismo ritmo que lleva su acompañante.

—Hazlo, Arthur —repite, su extraña voz choca contra su cuello antes de morderle y cuando muerde la delgada piel llega al clímax.

Gime largamente, su voz se quiebra y suena más aguda de como es normalmente. El orgasmo hace palpitar su miembro y su esperma es expulsado contra la pared, sufre ligeras sacudidas mientras la excitación disminuye y un poco más de semen chorrea desde la punta sobre los falanges del fantasma.

Exhausto se deja caer sobre su compañero, el cual le sostiene fuertemente. Siente los párpados pesados y apenas puede mantenerlos abiertos hasta que frente a su cara el espectro le muestra su mano llena de la turbia esencia. Hilos blanquecinos y espesos cuelgan de los dedos del más alto y gotean sobre el piso. Avergonzado se encoge de hombros y el fantasma lo sujeta de la barbilla con la mano embadurnada de su esperma.

Lo obliga a mirarle —¿Cansado?, lo siento Arthur —ve sus luminosos ojos y la negrura de su esclerótica y se siente insignificante, pequeño —, pero sólo estamos empezando.

**.**


End file.
